Devices, such as portable electronic devices, having side switches/buttons (for example a mobile phone comprising a power button and volume buttons located on a side of the phone) are known. However, previous side switches required various electrical components (for example a flex foil, flexible wired board and/or other dedicated circuitry) and mechanical components which not only take up space within the limited confines of the device but also required careful assembly to ensure the correct positioning and alignment of the various components. Accordingly, conventional side switch systems are not always optimal.
The listing or discussion of any prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/examples of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.